


The Milk Fic

by M_D_Wilson



Category: SSF, Super Science Friends
Genre: Electrochug, M/M, Male Lactation, tesla is a milk drinker, thats it THATS the ship name
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 10:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20487389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_D_Wilson/pseuds/M_D_Wilson
Summary: do i really need to lovingly describe this Fic? No I don’t, it’s exactly what the title and tags imply. Read at your own damn risk.





	The Milk Fic

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, welcome to another installment of “I’m Going to Hell and Here’s Why”, featuring Louis Pasteur and Nikola Tesla. Enjoy this shit. Chapter one is pretty PG-13 but chapter two is gonna go off the rails.

Louis Pasteur had never been one for hiding away in dank, decrepit basements. He wasn’t one for cowering as the very ground above and below him shook, the single light in the room dimming and threatening to plunge them all into darkness at any moment. On the contrary, he was someone who would much rather be anywhere else than London in 1941. Yet he found himself practically stranded in London, hidden away in the depths of the Clock Tower as air raid sirens wailed long into the night. 

For all the suffering Louis saw in this ghastly future, he did have to admit that he’d managed to find one glimmer of hope. Unfortunately, that glimmer had taken the form of an introverted, gangly, eccentric man with powers that rivaled those of the gods from ancient times. Nikola kept to himself, seemingly of his own volition, shunning those he should’ve been closest to for the comfort of mere birds. Admittedly, his strangeness made it easier to seek the master of electricity out. All Louis had to do was knock at his bedroom door, glass of cold milk in hand, and he was usually welcomed inside the cluttered space. 

_ Outside of the pigeons Nikola cared for, it seemed he also enjoyed milk. _

“Thirsty?” Louis asked, a smirk curling at his lips as Nikola took the glass from him. 

“Very! You have the most impeccable timing, you know?” Nikola said, offering him a smile before he chugged the milk like most would chug cheap beer. There it was, that illicit thrill of _ knowing. _ It coiled hotly in the pit of his stomach, flames flickering at his skin and bringing color to his skin as he simply observed. The way Nikola drank so greedily, his Adam’s apple bobbing up and down as he swallowed eagerly. How he always let his eyes flutter shut, a slight flush settling across his face as he finished the glass. 

Louis’ favorite part was the sound he made at the end. It was a delicious sound of contentment, one that Nikola didn’t make around anybody else. It made Louis feel powerful in a way that nothing else could even begin to rival, even as he hovered near a veritable god. 

“Good?” Louis asked, his mouth suddenly dry as Nikola’s tongue darted out to lick a stray drop from his lip.

“Absolutely delicious, Monsieur Pasteur. Remarkably fresh!” Nikola replied, once more grinning up at the man. His grin faltered, though, as he found himself suddenly eye to eye with the Frenchman. “Ah... Monsieur?” he ventured, the flush that had earlier settled now deepening to an embarrassing shade of crimson. 

“Mhm?” Louis murmured, dark brown eyes piercing as he looked Nikola over. 

“Whatever are you staring at me for?” Nikola asked, breath hitching slightly as Louis moved even closer to him. The distance between them was quickly closing, their noses nearly touching as Louis’ eyebrows furrowed. 

“... I believe I’ve gone quite mad, Nikola,” Louis stated, speaking rather casually about something as dire as his mental state. “Yes, quite mad indeed. Tu me rends fou,” he explained. He could almost see the gears in Nikola’s head turning, realization and shock taking their place in his eyes as he understood. 

“Whatever do I do that drives you mad?” Nikola asked, a note of concern creeping in. It was startling, enough so that Louis pulled back slightly. Did he truly not know? “Have I… Was there something I did wrong?” Nikola continued, now speaking hurriedly as he thought over their past interactions. While it was true that he’d been cold at the start-he was cold with everyone-he liked to think he’d become rather accustomed to the irregular visits Louis made him. 

“Nothing at all, mon cher! Rather, you've done _ everything _right,” Louis said. There was something dark in the way he spoke, a certain growl that left Nikola covered in goosebumps. That, and the damning crimson blush that refused to leave his face. 

“Monsieur Pasteur, what are you on about?” Nikola asked, now eyeing the older man with curiosity. Louis only smirked in response, forgoing a proper reply in exchange for kissing the younger man quite roughly. It drew a muffled sound of surprise from Nikola, his very blood seeming to burn as it rushed to his neck and face. Despite the surprise the motion brought on, and the sudden roughness Louis used against him, Nikola found himself unwilling to push the other man away. 

It was terrible in the best way, or perhaps wonderful in the worst way? It was conflicting, feelings and instinct clashing as he struggled to respond. Some baser part of his mind whispered a command, and Nikola found himself hesitating for only the briefest of moments before he gave in and began kissing Louis back. A rather satisfied growl from Louis had him shivering, turning his knees to jelly and sending his usually calm heart into a frenzy of erratic beats. 

“... Really does taste good, eh?” Louis teased once he finally broke the kiss. Nikola’s head was still spinning, leaving him incapable of replying with anything remotely witty or otherwise charming. “Suppose that makes sense!” Louis continued, straightening up rather suddenly. “Everyone knows milk is at its best when it’s fresh from the source,” he said, giving Nikola’s cheek a little pat before he headed towards the door. 

“From what source?” Nikola managed to ask, quirking up a brow. “Last I checked, we didn’t have a cow,” he added. Louis paused inside the doorway, a knowing look on his face now. 

“Didn’t anyone ever tell you what my power was?” Louis asked, barely able to stifle a laugh as he crossed his arms.

“No, nobody has… I don’t really see what that has to do with your milk-” Nikola began, eyes widening as he abruptly stopped speaking. No, it couldn’t be...

“Let’s just say that those in my field of work get _ very _ unique powers, Nikola. Do let me know the next time you’re thirsty, I think you’ll enjoy my milk even more then,” Louis said, winking at the stunned inventor before he left. Nikola could only sit in his chair, stupefied as warmth flooded his entire body. 

“This entire time…” he whispered, covering his mouth as he shuddered. 

_ “It was his milk.” _


End file.
